vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mass Master
Summary Jack Power, who is better known by his superhero name, Mass Master, is a member of the Power Pack. Gaining the ability to control the density of his own body after Aelfyre Whitemane, a Kymellian sworn to protect Earth, died to protect Jack and his siblings, he operates as a superhero to defend Earth from all kinds of evil... while sneaking in a few pranks and trying not to get grounded for it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B normally, 9-C by controlling his density Name: Jack Power, Mass Master Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 8 in the original series, 10 in the All-Ages version Classification: Member of the Power Pack, Human imbued with Kymelian Powers Powers and Abilities: Density Manipulation, Intangibility, and Size Manipulation (Can control the density of his own body, increasing his density to shrink into a durable eight-inch tall form or lowering it to enter a gaseous state that can pass through most crevices and conventional attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create molecular density fields to shield himself and others from attack, shutting out most forms of physical and energy attacks) Attack Potency: At least Human level (Is an active and healthy 8-10 year old child, knocked out an adult male human with a single headbutt to the stomach), up to Street level by increasing his density (Can concentrate the entirety of his sixty to eighty pounds of body mass into a proportionally smaller eight inch form to attack foes) Speed: At least Normal Human, up to Supersonic with his density powers (His gaseous form can keep pace with his sister Julie, who can break the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Human Class, up to Street Class with his Density powers Durability: At least Human level normally, At least Street level with his density powers (Was completely unaffected by the rotary blades of a warship's cooling blades aside from experiencing some minor discomfort) Stamina: Average (Can participate in combat for extended periods of time, but still requires rest and has been tired out before) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several meters with his Molecular Density Fields Standard Equipment: His costume, which is self-repairing and adapts itself to match his density controlling powers Intelligence: Although he is less than enthusiastic about academic matters, Jack has proven himself to be a capable combatant and in some ways the most dangerous of the Power Pack, with Maraud, the Snark Queen, fearing him the most. Although headstrong and reckless, he has taken on more than his fair share of enemies despite having the least direct combative abilities of his siblings, often dropping on foes in his compressed form before quickly transitioning back into gaseous form to avoid harm. He has also proven himself to be resourceful and cool-headed in the midst of combat, activating a memory wiping machine to defeat the Snark Queen after she was blinded by Katie's outburst in one occasion and exposing a laser trap by using the properties of his gaseous form in order to clear the path for his teammates. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Jack can't physically harm others while in his gaseous form, which can be confined by a sufficiently powerful vacuum effect, and his compressed form is rarely capable of harm unless he is able to build up momentum first. He can be reckless and impulsive at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Density Manipulation: Jack was gifted with the ability to control the density of his own body. As a result, he is able to rapidly decrease his density to become a sentient cloud of loose particles, allowing him to obscure the vision of his foes and pass through most attacks with impunity, doing so reflexively. Alternatively, he can also increase his density so that his form is compressed to about eight inches tall, which he can use to avoid harm and compress his mass and concentrate it into a single point to deal additional damage. He later discovered the ability to generate molecular density fields that halt and deflect oncoming attacks as well as push foes away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Density Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9